


Terrible Things

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Clint has allergies, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kittens, Mission Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Clint es alérgico a los gatos





	Terrible Things

No podía dejar de estornudar, sus ojos no paraban de llorar y su nariz se sentía tan congestionada que ni siquiera podía comenzar a caminar para intentar salir de aquel lugar lleno de gatos. Lo cual era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un cuarto lleno de gatos que no paraban de maullar. 

Definitivamente iba a matar a todos los tipos que los estaban persiguiendo, en cuanto salieran de ahí y consiguiera su antihistaminico. Si tan solo Bobbie que no paraba de reír a su lado y eso definitivamente iba a ir en su reporte de misión.  
— No puedo creer que seas alérgico a los gatos.  
Dijo la otra agente, todavía riendo después, de tomarle una foto con el móvil.  
—¿Traes el medicamento para tu alergia o tengo que salir corriendo a buscarlo con todos esos tipos que nos persiguen?  
En medio de dos estornudos logro señalar el lugar de su carcaj donde estaban sus medicamentos de emergencia (no solo el de la alergia, también algo para el dolor y un antibiótico. — Pense que esto era un refugio de animales, ¿No debería haber perros aquí?  
Gruño antes de volver a tener un nuevo ataque de estornudos, mas fuerte que el anterior. Los gatos comenzaron a maullar con mas insistencia y Clint solo esperaba que el vigilante no fuera a revisar. 

— Los gatos también son animales.— Dijo la rubia antes de apuñalarlo en el cuello con la aguja de antihistaminico. El arquero dio un quejido al sentir la aguja atravesar su piel, pero se sintió un poco mejor en cuanto salio y el medicamento comenzó a correr por su cuerpo.  
—Se que son animales. Solo no imagine que pudiera haber tantos necesitados de hogar.  
—Pues los hay.  
Replicó la rubia enseñándole un gato blanco que había sacado de una jaula. Su primera misión juntos y la otra agente parecía haber tomado como su misión personal atormentarlo con los gatos. 

—Dios, aleja a esa cosa de mi. Solo tengo una toma de medicina y la extracción llegará en 12 horas. 

—Bien, pero tu saldrás primero y le enseñaré a todo el mundo la foto. 

El arquero emitió un gemido lastimero imaginando la tortura que seria estar en el triskelion las próximas semanas.


End file.
